Wish
by Mittelan
Summary: Sasuke x Sakura AU "I thought you liked Sasuke though..." Sakura said worriedly. "I just like his looks. I mean, have you seen that ass!"
1. Chapter 1

Wish

Takin' a break from my high school fic –3–

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I… would own all the merchandise for it. (which I don't) I only own one thing from them, a friggin' magnet.

-

Sakura looked out the car window in a dazed state, 'I can't believe their getting a divorce…' A tear trickled down her cheek making Sakura look at her reflection in surprise. 'I was hoping not to cry… I guess I will really miss both of my parents being together.'

Sakura's dad reached over to Sakura while still driving, patting her back awkwardly, "It's okay honey. I get to see you on the Holidays at least!" He said in a cheerful voice, trying to make Sakura at least a bit happier. He made a sad smile when Sakura didn't respond, and turned back to the road.

The rest of the car ride was pretty much in silence only with the radio's chattering about how a famous singer stole lyrics.

When they made it to a stoplight, her dad once again faced Sakura, "Sakura-chan, I want to give you something important to me. I know we'll still be able to see each other, but I want to give you this before we reach your mothers house." Sakura looked towards her dad with a distressed look on her face. He pulled out a Chinese coin from his pocket and gently, but firmly placed it in the palm of Sakura's hand. "This coin is very special, Sakura. It was given to me by my father, and it is said that it will grant one wish, but only if the wish is deemed worthy by the coin."

Sakura stared at the coin for a while, normally she would have just scoffed and said 'Yeah right,' but this would be the last time she would see her dad in a while. So she looked up at him and smiled softly, "Thank you dad." And hugged him.

Then there was an earsplitting screech, and a loud honk. Sakura looked out the front window and her eyes widened in horror as a car comes towards them at what seemed like full speed. Before she could even _scream_ the car had crashed into them, making the airbags hit both her and her father's faces, effectively knocking them out.

-

I heard panicked talking.

Am I dead?

I… I don't want to die.

I'm too young to die.

I vaguely note the talking turns to screaming.

I want to live –no I'm _going_ to live.

No matter what.

-

Sakura opens her eyes, only to squint as the light was giving her a headache. "Where… Where am I?" she mumbled quietly to herself.

"Aa, you're awake." A deep voice muttered.

Sakura snapped her head towards the voice, but immediately regretted it as her head started to throb more painfully. She was astonished at what she saw though.

"Are you… an angel?" Sakura uttered in amazement. He was an oddly dressed angel though; do angels usually dress up as a _samurai_?

Her 'Angel' quirked a brow at her, as if thinking she was the most stupid person on earth. Hysterical laughter was distantly heard in the background along with the words, "Oh god! She thinks you're an _Angel_, out of all things! That cracks me up Sasuke!"

-

-

I know short. It's only the introduction though :) (this whole story all together will be fairly short too)


	2. Chapter 2

Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did I would be a pretty rich teenager :)

Thank you to french cries, SakuraAngel6761, lizzpercush, lito-pink-chihuahua for reviewing. It's greatly appreciated, seriously 8D

SakuraAngel16761: I might give Sakura her super strength, I'm not so sure, thank you for the suggestion :)

-

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm no angel." The now person, not angel, said in a sarcastic voice.

Sakura flushed badly, "I'm sorry! It's just… You were so beautiful that I…" she stopped rambling as the shoji screen was slammed open and another samurai dressed guy came in, and he was dressed in all green, literally. 'A… Japanese Robin Hood?' (1) Sakura thought in wonder.

"Sasuke-san! I see that the beautiful youthful blossom is awake!" the 'Japanese Robin Hood' came to the foot of the futon that Sakura was on, "Beautiful blossom! I request you name!" and he grabbed her hand with fire in his eyes.

Sakura winced at the loud voice and at the guy holding her hand, "Don't you know to give you're name before asking for one?" the guy who Sakura is assuming is Sasuke commented snidely.

"Oh yes! How rude of me! Thank you for reminding me Sasuke-san! My name is Lee! Now please tell me your name beautiful blossom!" he shouted… err politely.

"It's… Sakura." Sakura then noticed that her throat was fairly dry, "Do you have any water I can drink?" she rasped.

Lee stood up abruptly and ran out of the room, "I'll get some, Sakura-san!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Dumb ass." He muttered he kneeled down to where Sakura laid, and gave her a small cup of water.

Sakura began drinking it greedily, almost choking on it, "Thank you… Um, do you know where I am?" she asked respectfully.

"You're in Temari's inn." He made a movement to stand up, but the shoji screen banged open again. Sakura was expecting Lee, but instead came a blonde guy. 

"Hey hey! I want to talk to her now!" He shouted eagerly. Sakura made a note that his voice was the one that was laughing loudly when she called Sasuke an angel, she assumed that he was listening in on their conversation as the screens were pretty much paper thin.

"Hi! My name's Naruto," he then waved his hand towards Sasuke, "and that guy over there is Sasuke! Nice to meetcha!"

Sakura smiled, 'I already know Sasuke's name, tell me something I don't know…' she then pushed the covers off of her and tried to stand up. Once she did though, she immediately fell down. Naruto sprung into action.

"Hey! Don't try standin' on your own so fast! You've been out for five days!" He then pulled her up and placed her down on the bed.

'I've been out for five days? I guess that's reasonable, I was in a car crash with dad.' Sakura looked around and noticed this place looked _nothing_ like a hospital. 'Where is dad? Sasuke said this is an inn. Do we have any inn's nowadays, would dad be anywhere here?'

"Where am I? Why am I not at a Hospital?" she asked quickly, "Where's my dad?"

"Whoa, slow down! You're in Temari's inn, you're not in a hospital cause they can't do crap 'cept saw of body parts." He paused and thought, "And when we found you… There was no one else there, so I'm sorry but I don't know where you're dad is." Naruto had an apologetic look on his face.

'Am I in old Japan or something? Last time I checked, Halloween wasn't celebrated here…(2)' Sakura was too engrossed in her thoughts, that she didn't notice someone else coming in.

"Hey, I heard that pinkie is awake now." Sakura snapped out of her reverie and looked towards the voice to see that a blonde woman with four ponytails spoke. "Once she's able to move and stuff, she's gonna have to work her ass off as a server at the bar." With that, the blonde lady walked out of the room and slid the screen closed softly.

Sakura twitched, "Did she only help me so I could work at this place?" she asked out loud on accident.

"Che, probably." Sasuke responded. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Heh heh, it's okay Sakura, Sasuke will show you what to do!" Naruto proclaimed.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and Sakura swore they were red, "What? Why the hell should I do it? Why not you?"

"Hey! Stop complaining bastard! I'm too busy to do that stuff, besides you never do anything!" Naruto shouted.

"What are you busy with? Flirting with that Hyuuga girl that comes every night?" Sasuke sneered.

"Hey! I'm not flirting! I'm just talking to her! Either way, you're still showing Sakura around!" Naruto snapped and stormed out of the room.

Sakura noticed the angry aura that Sasuke had, "Um, it's okay you… You don't have to." Sakura said in a shaky voice, 'Man! Sasuke is _scary_!'

"Che, whatever. Follow me." With that said, Sasuke opened the screen and made a motion for Sakura to follow him.

-

"Tsunade-sama! I think you've had too much to drink! Please put the bottle down!" Shizune whined and she stood up, trying to reach the sake bottle.

"Pfft. You need to relax some! Maybe if you did you'd get a man…" Tsunade slurred while poking Shizune in the ribs.

Sakura stared at the scene a bit before going back to her work. Sasuke had already shown her around and abruptly left her.

"Hey, Sakura, I'll take over for now, but be back in an hour, kay?" Tenten said, she smiled politely at Sakura and ushered her out of the area.

Sakura wanted to protest but she decided not to, 'She's offering to do so, so why not?'

The screen slammed shut and she found herself outside in a field. Sakura looked up at the sky and stared at all the stars, "Wow… So many! Maybe because there is no city light?" her eyes twinkled and she beamed with happiness at just looking at the diamond covered sky.

'Am I happier in this world?'

Sakura noticed that someone else was also here and by the lake. She walked slowly towards the person and blinked in surprise to see that it was Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke-san!" she shouted cheerfully.

Sasuke looked back at her in surprise but it quickly went away once he recognized her. "Whatcha doing Sasuke-san?" She asked while she sat down next to him.

"Thinking." He replied bluntly. His cold charcoal eyes glanced at her happy emerald eyes, but looked away briefly.

"Oh. Thinking about what?" she questioned, grinning broadly.

"Someone…" Sasuke said with a twitch in his eyebrows.

Sakura's grin grew even wider, "Ooh! Is this someone a… girl?" she began to giggle.

Sasuke's eyes seemed to turn red again for the second time today in Sakura's eyes, "Hardly." He snapped, and clenched his fist as if to restrain his irritation.

Sakura's face seemed to be drained from it's happiness as she realized she got Sasuke angry at her. "Sorry…" she whispered, and made a movement to stand up and leave him alone.

Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through his ebony hair, "No no, it's not entirely you're fault… Just thinking about that man makes me angry, so…" he paused and looked into Sakura's eye's, "there's no reason to be sorry." He finished with a mumble. He looked away with his face tinted with red.

Sakura smiled and patted him on the head, earning a sigh of exasperation from him, "You're cute when you blush…"

'I think I may be a bit more happier here…'

-

The next day Naruto burst into the restaurant panting loudly. Sakura almost dropped her tray in surprise, and the customers there looked at him oddly before resuming what they usually do.

"Where's Sasuke!" Naruto shouted frantically looking around the room.

"I'm right here loser. What do you want?" Sasuke asked annoyed at the loud commotion he caused.

"Orochimaru may be in a village near by!" he said panting.

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise and hardened quickly, "Come on, we're leaving now." He ordered gruffly.

Sakura watched this in confusion, "Huh? Who's Orochimaru? Can you at least tell me a bit?" she looked at both Sasuke and Naruto frantically.

Sasuke looked at her and hesitated a bit, "He's a sick twisted bastard who did something unforgivable towards me." And with that he stormed out of the room, with Naruto following.

Naruto glanced back apologetically and waved a farewell. Sakura ran after them, "Wait!" both of them paused and looked back at her, she smiled, "Come back safely!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and began walking again and Naruto just shouted, "I'm the best samurai in the world and nothing could happen to me!" and waved frantically before running to catch up towards Sasuke.

Sakura looked longingly at the direction they walked to, "I'll take you're word for that Naruto. But…" she wrung her hands together, "I've never seen either of them fight before…"

-

Sakura had tried to brush off her worries by working hard, and she noticed that there was a man in the corner of the room. When she got a closer look at him, she was surprised to see that he looked sort of like… Sasuke.

Sakura walked up to him and smiled, "Hi there! You know, you look like someone I know!" she chirped happily.

The man quirked a brow at her, "Oh, who do I look like?" he asked in a deep courteous voice.

"You look like my friend Sasuke!" 'Well I think he's my friend…' "He's a samurai who stays at this inn I think, he's really a nice guy once you talk to him." She beamed remembering the conversation she had with him last night.

Surprise flickered through the man's onyx eyes, but was quickly concealed that Sakura thought she may have imagined it, "Aa, that may be because he's my little brother…" and Itachi gave a smirk to Sakura.

-

Note 1: Robin Hood usually wears green, right?

Note 2: I don't think Japan celebrates Halloween, I _do_ know they celebrate something similar called O-bon or something.

-

**A/N:** yay, second chapter done. I realize this is probably a bit rushed, so sorry if that bothers you :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, you woulda discovered who Naruto's dad is a loooong time ago.

Thank you to: footprints, lizzpercush,Friesenator and kakura sagami for reviewing. Greatly appreciated y'all :)

-

"Really! I never would have known Sasuke has a brother!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise, "No one ever said he had one…"

Itachi took a sip of his drink, "It's… understandable, he's not that fond of me." He gently placed his cup down and looked at Sakura, "May I ask what your name is? My name is Itachi."

"Oh my names Sakura! Nice to meet you!" Sakura gave a little bow in respect.

"Sakura… It matches your appearance… Can you tell Sasuke a message for me when he comes back?" Itachi then held a red glint in his eye and gave Sakura a crooked smile.

"Oh sure! I mean you_are_ his brother and all!" she exclaimed, eager to know what Itachi wanted to tell Sasuke.

"Thank you. Tell him when the moon is half full, I wish to meet him at the last place we saw each other." He took one last sip from his drink before placing down his money.

"Oh, like a family reunion of sorts?" Sakura asked with a curious look in her eyes.

Itachi chuckled a bit, "I guess it would be something like that… Again, thank you for your… help. It was nice meeting you Sakura-san." He got up and left the building.

Sakura smiled and stared at the direction he left, 'Wow! Sasuke's brother is so nice!'

-

"So, Sasuke-kun… Have you some to give me your body?" a pale face hissed, his tongue slithering out like a dirty snake, staring at his prey.

Sasuke's face twisted in hatred and fury, "Like hell! I've come to kill you, Orochimaru! You're going to rot for helping that man kill my family!" Sasuke sneered, he unsheathed his sword and ran towards Orochimaru.

Orochimaru chuckled sadistically, "Foolish boy, you cannot even hope to kill me!" He unsheathed his own sword and blocked the other's own attack.

Their swords collide, nose to nose, one held an amused smile; the other held a snarl.

-

Sasuke coughed up blood and stared at the sword piercing his side.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun, even if your soul is gone from this body… I still have other… uses for your body." Orochimaru chuckled and eyed Sasuke's body up and down.

"You sick bastard!" He spat, Orochimaru's guard seemed to be down, so Sasuke took this moment to thrust his sword into Orochimaru's own stomach.

Orochimaru wheezed in pain, but he still held his sick smile "Kuku… Smart boy. Too bad you'll die too. See you in hell Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru wrenched a cry as Sasuke pulled his sword out, only to stab Orochimaru in his throat.

Sasuke pulled out the sword in his stomach and collapsed on the ground, his thoughts muddled together.

'Where the hell is that loser when I need him?

I won't be able to fulfill my goal to kill that bastard…

I guess I'm gonna die now, at least I killed an enemy before doing so….'

He kept on thinking about his life, thinking about people in his life, and before he blacked out his last thought was…

'Sakura…'

-

"Don't die on me yet you bastard!" A certain blond yelled roughly.

"Na… Naruto?" Sasuke's voice croaked.

"Damn straight! You know how much trouble it was to haul your ass to safe place?" Naruto gave a rueful grin. "You should sleep now, you're probably tired right?"

Sasuke didn't say anything and just let his eyes slide close, and welcomed a dreamless sleep.

-

"So can I see him now?" Sakura begged.

Temari's eyes softened, "Yeah sure, just don't cause any trouble, runt."

Sakura smiled brightly and let the 'runt' comment slip, and walked into the room where Sasuke was resting.

"Sakura…?" Sasuke said questioningly when he saw a flutter of pink hair above him.

"That's me." She smiled, and sat down at the foot of his futon. "Hey guess who I met!"

Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes, "Your dad?"

Guilt flashed through her big jade eyes and Sasuke felt a twinge in his chest, but before he could say anything Sakura spoke, "No… but rather, I met your brother Itachi-san!"

She said all of this with that pretty little smile of hers.

-

**A/N**: OMG SPAZZES IT'S DONE! Thank you for your reviews everyone! I truly appreciate them!

P.S. I usually post whats goin' on with why im not updating/story ideas etc. on my profile 8D Rants are in my journal.

P.S.S (It is pss… right?) Reviews are welcomed and loved :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Suigetsu and Karin would be humping like bunnies. Same with Sasuke and Sakura 8D

Thank to: Jill-kun,AnonymousNavi,lizzpercush,BlackBaka21,kakura sagami, kt, and Sakuraangel1327 for reviewing! WOW! 7 Reviews! You guys/girls ARE SO AWESOME!

I hope you can tell what's a flashback.

-

"Itachi?" Sasuke clenched his fists, his knuckles began turning white.

Sakura blinked at Sasuke's reaction, but remembered he didn't really_like_Itachi. "Yeah! He was really polite you know!" she smiled again, oblivious to the real reason why Sasuke was angry.

"Yes…" He said wearily, "He always was polite…"

_"I regret to inform you…" he smirked, and his red eyes began spinning and spinning… "But I killed everyone… Sasuke."_

_Horror was all that flooded through eight year old Sasuke's body._

Sasuke's eye's narrowed dangerously, but he put on a relaxed facade and turned towards Sakura, "Did he… did he try anything?"

Sakura blinked again, "No. I know you don't like him Sasuke, but he doesn't seem like that type of pers-" She was cut off.

"If you ever see him again… Don't… Don't talk to him or anything!" he snarled. He blinked and regained his composure, "I'm sorry if I sounded harsh, Sakura. But… Don't talk to him. Please."

Sakura this time was the one to blink. She didn't think Sasuke was the type to actually _plead_ someone. He seemed like a man with pride. So she put on a small smile and nodded her head.

Sasuke relaxed a bit, "Good." And he plopped his head down on his pillow.

"Ah!" Sakura held a finger up, "I just remembered! He told me to tell you that he wanted to meet you when the moon was half full and where you guys last met. He said it would be like a family reunion of sorts! So I'm guessing you'll meet your parents?"

_His parents bloody bodies where strewed on the hardwood floor. He walked towards their bodies and fell on his knees, with tears rolling down his cheeks and into the blood surrounding them. Shakily, he reached out his tiny hand to touch his mothers face. His fingertips glided her white cheeks. She was cold. She was dead._

_Sasuke turned around when he heard footsteps. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Itachi! Mom and dad… They're… Dead!"_

_Itachi just smirked and whipped out his blood-coated sword, "I know."_

"… Something like that."

-

"I wonder…" Itachi looked up and the clear blue sky, and the wind gently wisped his hair. The dry leaves crunched as he walked on them, going down the dirt path. "Will you be able to kill me…? I can't wait, Sasuke…"

Footsteps came from behind him. "Itachi!"

Said man turned around and stared dully at the other, "… Yakushi-san. What a… pleasant surprise. Shouldn't you be with Orochimaru?"

Kabuto cackled, "He's dead. Thanks to your _little_ brother." He sneered.

Itachi frowned, "Then you have no reason to be here. As you can see, I'm not Sasuke."

Kabuto just grinned widely, with a crazed glint in his eyes, "Oh no no! I have every reason to be here. As you can see, since Orochimaru is dead, I am no longer a… subordinate. I find being in control much preferable! And so I've come to kill you!"

Itachi just had a blank expression on his face, "I see nothing you will gain if you attempt to kill me."

Kabuto snarled, "It will not be an _attempt_ Uchiha. I _will_ kill you. Do not underestimate me."

"I see. Are you done talking now?"

But before Kabuto even said anything, a sword punctured his lung, "Why… are you so fast?!"

Itachi dug his sword further in Kabuto's lung before swiftly drawing his sword out. Kabuto yelled out in pain, "You are just too weak."

-

"And if it wasn't for me, Sasuke bastard would've died!" Naruto then took a big gulp of his Sake.

Hinata giggled at Naruto's behavior. Sakura came into the kitchen and smiled at the scene. "Hey Naruto! Getting your ass drunk already? You just got here!"

"Nah! I was just explaining to Hinata about me saving Sasuke's life!" he proclaimed, and took another big gulp of his drink.

Sakura smiled even more, "Of course. Hey, can you tell me why Sasuke hates Itachi so much?" she went ahead and sat on the pillow near the table.

Naruto turned his head away from both Hinata and Sakura and spit out his drink, Hinata patted his back awkwardly, "Didn't…" he coughed, "Didn't Sasuke tell you why? Wait, how do _you_ even know about Itachi?"

Sakura had a confused look on her face, "I met Itachi and I told Sasuke about it, and he seemed to hate Itachi with a passion. I don't think that's sibling rivalry."

Naruto blinked, "You met Itachi… and lived?!" he blurted out.

Sakura laughed at that, "Everyone seems so scared of Itachi! He's really polite. I see nothing scary about him. Well except maybe his eyes. That's creepy."

"Uhm… It's just sibling rivalry! You know, Uchiha's are so competitive!" Naruto laughed nervously, and eyed Hinata for help and she laughed along with Naruto.

"Uchiha's?"

"EH?! You don't know who the Uchiha's are?! Wow! Everyone here knows about them, you must not be from this world or something!" and Naruto barked in laughter.

Sakura winced, _'Here I am, lounging about in this world… Not even trying to get home…'_ but she laughed weakly along with Naruto. "Thanks for telling me. I'm pretty tired now," Sakura stretched and yawned for emphasize it, "I think I'll go to bed now…" Sakura got up a quietly left the room.

Hinata looked at Naruto with worry in her eyes, "Why didn't you tell her why Sasuke hates Itachi?"

Naruto frowned and his azure eyes looked at where Sakura left, "If Sasuke didn't tell her… Maybe it's best she doesn't know."

-

Sakura laid on her futon staring up at the ceiling. "I feel so selfish… Here I am, enjoying myself, while not even bothering to think about my dad…"

Sakura let her tears spill out, onto the pillow.

-

Hinata stood in front of the slightly opened shoji screen and stared sorrowfully at Sakura's crying body. She gently placed her hand on the screen and silently closed it.

'I wanted to tell you about Itachi… But I don't wish to disturb you right now Sakura…'

Hinata quietly went down the creaky steps and back to where Naruto was.

-

The sunlight squeezed through the almost shut window and the beam softly hit Sakura's pale cheek. She slightly cracked her emerald eyes open before rolling off her futon and her body splayed on the floor. She rubbed her cheek trying to wipe off the drool, and sighed.

"Another day in this place…"

She stayed in her position for a few minutes before standing up. She shuffled across the stale wooden floor and left the room.

-

**A/N:** tried to make it longer: UTTER FAILURE


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The day I own Naruto is the day my IQ grows by 80 points.

Thank you to: kt ('rambling' challenged? Haha, that made my day!) Maze2010, lizzpercush, and uchihasakura285 (Tried to make this longer :D) for reviewing!

I noticed that a lot of you guys wanted them to have their ninja powers. In my opinion I find it a bit odd. That'd be like saying Ninja and Pirates go hand in hand. Then again, it may be just me.

-

Sasuke grunted as he tried to sit up, but the pain in his abdomen stopped him. He winced in pain and clutched his white yukata.

He sighed and flopped down on his flat pillow with a defeated expression. His head turned slightly when he heard the screen do a quiet _whoosh_. He stared into bright emerald eyes with a vacant expression.

"Hey Sasuke! How are you doing?" she went ahead and kneeled down on the floor with her own yukata rustling and a dull _thud_ with her knees hitting the floorboards. She smiled at him, and he stared at her pink full lips before looking back into those large dancing emerald eyes.

"… Fine. I hate being bedridden though." He attempted to get up again, but Sakura's delicate pale hands found their way to his shoulder blades.

"No, no! Don't try to get up! You might do something stupid like open your wound!" she scolded him, her eyes filled with worry. Sasuke just grunted in annoyance and still tried to get up. Sakura flashed a look of annoyance herself and firmly pushed Sasuke down, "Stay down or I'll knock you out." She growled, with a scowl marring her fragile features.

Sasuke stared at her with a 'let's see you try' look, but complied with Sakura's orders and stayed down, "You don't seem like the violent type." He muttered, eying Sakura a bit.

She blushed prettily and took her hands off of him and wrung her hands together, "Actually, I've been known to let my anger get the better of me…" her eyes drifted upwards recalling a memory.

Sasuke snorted, "You seemed… docile when you first came here."

"Yeah… But it was because I didn't really know you guys. I'm always polite to strangers, you know? But since I got to know you guys more and more, I guess you could say I'm more comfortable to express myself."

Awkward silence passed through them, and it was Sasuke who had finally spoke up, "Where are you from anyways? You seemed to appear out of nowhere when Naruto and I found you."

Sakura scratched her cheek, with a thoughtful expression on, "Well, I was born in Okinawa, but we moved because…" she paused and looked at Sasuke, he had a brow raised in question. Sakura gulped, "… This girl was kidnapped… and well, raped. And it was by the freaking U.S military too." She spat out the last part of the sentence like it was acid in her mouth.

"The U.S military? I never heard of it, nor have I heard of Okinawa." Sasuke looked at Sakura suspiciously, "You're not making this up, are you?" he questioned.

"No, I'm _not_ making this up. Okinawa is an island, very far from here probably. The U.S military is… a group of bandits. Yeah." Sakura bit her pink lip nervously, and looked everywhere but Sasuke's dark critical eyes.

They stayed like this before Sasuke sighed, "… If there's nothing else for either of us to say, you might as well leave."

Sakura finally looked Sasuke in the eye, "Okay… But don't strain yourself to much, I'd be worried sick." She laughed nervously and shakily stood up on her to small feet. She smoothed out the nonexistent folds on her yukata and left.

Sasuke stared at the screen for a while, before whispering to the empty room, "I'm sorry, Sakura."

-

Sakura was doing her job when all the sudden there was a loud bang of a table being flipped over. She froze in shock and turned towards where the noise came from.

"What'd you just call me?!" a red head screeched at a man with blue hair. "I dare you to say it again!"

The other man sneered, "You old hag, you're hearing must of gone away, and in return you gained your wrinkles. But since I'm such a gentleman, I'll repeat what I just said: Your hips are the most fattest thing I ever laid my eyes on."

Sakura winced at the insult, even though it wasn't directed at her, and muttered, "Ouch… Worst thing you could say to a woman…"

The woman screamed like a banshee and launched herself at the man. Before she could reach the man though, Naruto was restraining her. "Whoa! Calm down Karin! Suigetsu is just flirtin' with you!"

"I don't care what the fuck it is, no one insults my hips!" Karin snarled and spat at Suigetsu's face, hitting his left cheek.

"Gross! Are you even a woman?" he held a look of disgust and wiped his cheek thoroughly until it was colored light red.

Another man came in and looked over to where Karin and Suigetsu where, and sighed at the flipped over table, "I wish you two would just get along…" he chided the two as if he was the mother of them.

Karin just snorted, "Yeah yeah, whatever Juugo…"

"Uh," Sakura spoke up in a small voice, since she was afraid of getting her head bitten off, "Will you guys please clean up… this mess?" she motioned her hand towards the mess.

"Clean it up shark man! You're the one who started this whole thing!"

"What? Bitch, I'm pretty sure it was you who flipped over the damn table!"

Naruto just looked at the pair, crossed his arms and snorted, "Sheesh, they argue like a married couple…"

"Agreed." Juugo said.

-

Suigetsu and Karin got tired of arguing after a while and both of them cleaned up the spilt drinks.

Naruto watched them work while leaning on the wall, "So… What are you three doing here?"

Suigetsu grunted, "We came to see," he paused and cleared his throat, "_Sasuke-kun_." He said it in a high-pitched voice as if to imitate a girl voice.

Naruto snorted at the attempt to contain his laughter.

"Hey! I do _not _sound like that!" Karin shouted in protest, pointing her rag at Suigetsu, and getting some of the tea she was wiping up on his face.

Suigetsu was still grinning while wiping away the tea on his face, "Never said it was you bitch, now did I?"

Karin spluttered in embarrassment, "Just get back to working, you… you… worm!"

Suigetsu raised a brow in amusement before resuming his work.

-

"So… You know them?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, Sasuke's friends. Don't know how the bastard met them, but hey! The more the merrier, right?" Naruto grinned cheekily, and Sakura couldn't help but smile.

Sakura tilted her head, observing the trio, "They don't seem like the kind of people Sasuke would know…" Sakura trailed off, looking at Naruto, remembering he was pretty much opposite from Sasuke, "… Never mind."

Naruto barked in laughter, "I'll admit, I thought the same thing as you when I first met them, then I though about myself, and I was like, 'Well, then again, I'm not really bastard-like like Sasuke either.' I bet Sasuke only attracts obnoxious people like us." He made a circle with his finger, pointing to himself, Sakura, Juugo, Karin, and Suigetsu.

Sasuke came down the stairs quietly, as it was in his nature to be quiet. But he came down to see why there was such a commotion a while ago. He stopped when he saw Naruto and Sakura talking, deciding not to interrupt them, as it would be rude. He almost groaned when he saw Karin, but he decided to keep silent.

Sakura and Naruto didn't notice Sasuke, so continued their conversation, "Hey, I'm not obnoxious! Am I…?" Sakura asked this with a worried face, and Naruto couldn't help but think Sakura looked a bit like Hinata.

"Eh… Of course not, Sakura-chan! You're the most unobnoxious person I ever met! I swear!" Naruto was chuckling nervously and fiddling with his hand. A trickle of sweat trailed down from his forehead to his chin.

Sakura snorted, "And you, Naruto, are the worst liar I have ever met." But she smiled showing her feelings weren't hurt.

Sasuke couldn't help but watch this with dark jealous eyes. _'Their just friends…' _He decided to intervene. "I heard a lot of noise earlier…"

"Oh! Hey Sasuke-kun." Sakura greeted him happily, then all the sudden looked pissed, "And, may I ask why you are out of bed?"

He glanced at Sakura with an annoyed expression, "Does it really matter? It's my body, I can do whatever the hell I want with it." He snapped.

Sakura blinked at the snappish Sasuke, _'Must be pissed because he has to stay in bed…'_

"Geez Sasuke, what crawled up your ass and died." Suigetsu grinned, showing off his large pointy teeth.

"Hn."

Karin was about to hang onto Sasuke's arm when she noticed the bandages on his chest. "Oh my gosh, Sasuke-kun are you alright?!" Karin asked frantically.

"Of course he's alright! After all, _I_ was the on to rescue him!" Naruto grinned as if he just won the Nobel Prize.

Everyone just stared at Naruto.

Karin started to wail, "Oh no! Sasuke-kun, I hope nothing's wrong with you, especially if Naruto rescued you!"

"HEY!"

-

"Did they bandage you up properly? Are you getting enough rest? How'd you get this?" And Karin went on and on with her questions, so Sasuke began tuning her out.

Sakura couldn't help but watch them with amusement, and had a hard time stifling her laughter, "Karin-san, I think Sasuke needs to get some rest. Though I'm sure he appreciates your concern." She said this all with a soft feathery voice, and she bowed slightly as if to apologize.

Sasuke didn't have a look of gratefulness on his face, but the corner of his lips quirked up a bit as he looked at Sakura.

Karin watched this exchange. "Hey… Sakura-san, was it? Wanna go get a drink?"

Sakura had a startled look on her face, "Sure…"

-

"Ah! Come on, drink up!" Karin held a flush look on her face, obviously a bit drunk. She reached over for the Sake bottle and poured some in her sakazuki(1).

"Eh… But I'm only sixteen… Don't you think you've had enough Karin-san?" Sakura asked politely. She was sort of nervous, as she didn't know what kind of drunk Karin was.

"Doesn't matter how old you are!" she poured some Sake in Sakura's sakazuki, "Besides, this is a special occasion!"

"A special occasion?" Sakura was now confused.

"You don't know?!" Karin then held a thoughtful look on her face. Well, pretty thoughtful considering she _was_ drunk. "Well, I heard love makes people stupid."

"Love? I don't love anyone!"

"Yes. You do." Karin's words where now slurred, "Congratulations my friend, you love Uchiha Sasuke!" Karin clapped a bit then stopped.

"But… Don't you like him?" Karin tried to reach for the sake bottle but Sakura took it away from her.

"Uh… I just hold physical attraction for Sasuke-kun… I mean, have you seen his ass!?" Sakura coughed in embarrassment. "Oh. Right… I think Sasuke sorta like's you a bit too. I mean, maybe not as love, perhaps as a friend. But you never know what'll happen two years from now." Karin nudged Sakura with her elbow and winked. "To tell you the truth I love Sui-" before Karin could say anything else her head slammed on the table.

Sakura almost jumped, but calmed down when Karin was only asleep. She paused. _'I love… Sasuke…?' _and she smiled.

-

(1): sakazuki is a flat saucer like cup

**A/N**: I got a few things for ya.

Karin has a ghetto booty

Longest chapter yet

Sasuke's a jealous bastard.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: HAH. NO.

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers that consist of -drum roll- uchihasakura285, BlackBaka21, Sakuraangel1327, sakuno101, Maze2010(I fail at reviews too D:) and Jill-kun!

ONWARDS!

-

'I love Sasuke…' 

That one thought always repeated in her mind. Sakura couldn't but feel happy at that one thought. When she sees him, she would _beam_ at him, and he would look at her confused, but _very_ subtly, smile at her.

It would just make her day, to see him smile. Even if it was ever so small.

So she could withstand the ass wipes.

"_Nice ass toots."_

"_Please restrain from groping me and any other of the workers here or else someone will have to rudely escort you out." And she say's this all with her smile._

The spontaneous fights breaking out.

"_So how was your fuck with Sasuke?" Suigetsu leered._

"_Wha?" Karin looked at him, with a bewildered expression._

"_Don't play innocent. Whenever you get drunk, you try to seduce any guy. You even tried to seduce me. Whore." He held an agitated expression on his face._

"_That's because…!" she wanted to yell, 'Because I found out I liked you!'_

_Karin just screamed, no words were said, she was just screaming her head off to vent her frustration. This made everyone in the area stare at her, she stormed over to a man's table, who cowered in fear, and picked up his sake bottle with a hard grip, ignoring the man's drunken protest and threw it hard, aiming for Suigetsu's head. He ducked, and it unfortunately hit a man behind him, effectively knocking him out._

_The man's friend cried out in outrage and punched the guy nearest to him hard. Punches were exchanged, noses were broken and some teeth were flying. Everyone in the room started to fight each other in a drunken haze._

_Karin stormed out of the room, frustrated._

She could withstand 'girl talk'.

"_Oh… Juugo is so sweet…" Tenten sighed dreamily._

_Sakura just nodded, neatly folding the yukata's that Tenten was supposed to fold._

"_And he treats me with respect! You know it's hard to find a guy like that around here…"_

"Not where I'm from…" Sakura muttered, and grimaced when she found dirty socks in the pile of clean clothes. 'Probably Naruto's.' she thought, while rolling her eyes.

She could perhaps take on the world if she could, but hey, whatever can go wrong, will go wrong.

-

"Hey! Where's _my_ Sasuke-kun?!" a female voice screeched.

The regular customers groaned, while the new ones looked at the woman in confusion, wondering who the hell she was, and who Sasuke was.

Naruto, who happened to hear the voice cackled, and stormed up into Sasuke's room. "Hey! Guess what bastard! Ami's here!"

Sasuke sighed in exasperation, first Karin (although she wasn't being a pest now) and now _Ami_. He must have done something in his previous life to have such a fate bestowed upon him. (maybe like leaving certain someone on a _bench_?)

Sakura, who was already in the room, was confused. Who was Ami? So as curious as she was she voiced her question, "Uhm, who's Ami?"

Before they could answer her, Suigetsu came in the room with a smirk, "Hey Sasuke, a purple haired bitch is screaming for you. Who's the chick?"

"… Stalker."

Naruto butted in, "Yeah! But it's really fun when she comes. Cause all of us try to find a way to get rid of her!" Naruto spoke giddily, with excitement clearly written on his face. "Last time we faked his death!"

Sakura giggled, clearly amused.

Suigetsu furrowed his brows in concentration, and looked at Sasuke with a bewildered look, "Huh? I thought Sasuke was gay."

Immediately Sakura stood up and stopped cold and almost choked on her spit, "Y-you're gay?!" she blurted out. Everyone in the room stared at her, "Sorry." She muttered quietly, and sat back down.

"_No,_ I'm not gay." Sasuke said, glaring daggers at Suigetsu, whom was smiling sheepishly.

"Oh." Awkward silence ensued, Suigetsu then spoke up, "Well, if you _were_ gay, I was thinkin' that you could be naked with Naruto and pretend to be in the middle of a make out session, and have Ami walk in…"

Naruto turned red and began to splutter out incoherent sentences, Sasuke's left eye began to twitch and poor Sakura imagined the sexy image in her mind and had a bit of a nosebleed. She quickly covered her nose with her hand and promptly left the room. The three men in the room stared at the screen where Sakura just left through.

"Did she just have a…" Naruto began cautiously and Suigetsu nodded slowly in agreement.

"I think she did…"

-

'I think I'm going to die of embarrassment. Why the hell did I have to have a nosebleed in front of them? Am I really that much of a pervert? Argh, they better not tease me about that, or I'll punch the lights outta them. ' 

Sakura was outside, splashing the bucket of the rain watered the inn collected over time, on her face. She narrowly missed the clothesline just above her and sighed in irritation when she noticed her feet were covered in mud from running out barefoot.

She squatted down and rested her elbows on her knees and looked up at the clear blue skies, "So Ami likes him, huh?" she mumbled to herself.

"I don't _like_ Sasuke-kun, I _love_ him!" a voice said haughtily behind her.

Sakura tilted her head more backwards to see the face of a purple haired woman, "I presume you're Ami?" she said with her small smile.

Ami tilted her head up in a snobbish manner and looked at Sakura as if she was an insignificant being, "Of course! And who are you, peasant?"

Sakura's eyebrow began to twitch, and she forced a smile on her face while counting slowly in her head, "I'm Sakura. I've heard… rumors that every time you come, you seem to cause a ruckus."

Ami's face puffed up like a blowfish, "Sasuke-kun's just shy to confess his feelings for me!"

Sakura stood up abruptly, "Sasuke is _not_ shy!" she snapped.

Ami huffed, "And what makes _you_ think you know him, wench?"

Sakura was so angry with this girl. And she didn't know why! No, she wasn't jealous, Sasuke thinks of Ami more as a pest than an acquaintance. The frustration just built up in her, why was she feeling like this?

Because she doesn't understand Sasuke 

The thought just hit her. She blinked once then twice. _'I'm frustrated just because she doesn't understand Sasuke?'_

"AHEM. Are you going to say anything, besides daydream, wench?"

Sakura's head snapped to attention and looked Ami straight in her eyes.

Because Sakura is such a genius, she already knows what to do to get rid of Ami. This idea, however was based off of Suigetsu idea. "I'm pretty sure Sasuke's not shy because…" she then motioned Ami to lean in a bit closer, which she warily did, "he was in the middle of… er, sex with Naruto, you see, I accidentally walked in…" she whispered.

Ami smirked and crossed her arms, "That's no challenge for me! Haven't you heard of me? I can get any guy _or_ girl _not that I'm interested_ to fall in love with me."

"Oh I'm sure you can! But! One time this guy came and hit on Sasuke, and the next day… he was six feet under."

"Huh?" Ami gave a bewildered look to Sakura.

"Don't you know what it means? A lot of people know what it means from where I come from," Ami blankly stared at the girl. Sakura rolled her eyes, "It means dead. Naruto killed the guy. So sad too, he was pretty handsome…" she gave a fake wistful sigh to add to the effect.

Ami blinked in realization, and seemed to shrink a bit, "Oh... I'm engaged anyways…"

-

"Wooh! In celebration of Annie's death… let's get drunk! All on me!" Naruto was already drunk up to this point. Everyone gave cheers and chugged their small cups of sake.

Sasuke snorted, "First of all, her names Ami not Annie, she's _not_ dead, you're _already_ drunk, and you're broke."

"And that, Sasuke bastard, is where my tab comes in!"

Temari, who was kicking out people who thought they were getting free drinks, snarled at Naruto, "You don't have a tab, you bastard!" she then stomped over to Naruto and picked him up by his collar and shaking him, while cussing him out. Naruto was spouting out his apologies and to have mercy on him.

After all the drunks were kicked out, Sakura came up to Sasuke, "So, when are you going to go meet Itachi?" She smiled at him pleasantly, with her hands behind her back, and rocking back and forth on her feet.

"Tomorrow morning." Sasuke replied stiffly.

"Oh? It must be nice seeing your brother again after so long, right?"

Sasuke's right hand began to twitch, imagining _his_ sword in through Itachi's _heart_. He does hope to make that image true someday, "Yes… after all, I haven't seen him since I was little."

Nothing was said for a while, and all the noise they could hear was Naruto's pleads for forgiveness. Sasuke was the one who spoke up, "I guess… Take care of yourself when I'm gone." Sasuke awkwardly smile at the pinkette, whereas she _beamed_ at him.

"There's no need to worry about me, I'm safe here. I should be worried about _you_ if anything," she said sharply. Sasuke stiffened and looked in her jade eyes critically, wondering if she knows about Itachi, "I mean, you're going who knows where! There might be some bandits or something, you know?" she worriedly said.

Sasuke relaxed a bit after hearing that and smirked at Sakura, "That's what this," he lightly tapped the hilt of his sword, "is for. No need to worry about me."

She nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Come back safely, okay?" and she smiled, that smile that for some reason every time he saw it, he couldn't help but feel… weird. And oddly, he would sometimes return the smile subtly.

"Yeah..."

He looked away and stared at the wall, and guilt seemed to be seeping into him for some reason.

-

Sakura woke up when the sun began to rise the next morning. She yawned and stretched before doing her morning routine. After putting on her yukata she attempted to quietly go downstairs, trying not to wake up the late sleepers, and couldn't help but cringe at every squeak her quiet steps make. When she finally made to the first floor, she was surprised to see Tenten up and already cleaning the place. Her back was turned as she wiping a table humming a soft tune. "Did Sasuke already leave?"

Tenten jumped in surprise and quickly swiveled around facing Sakura with her hand over her heart, as if it was pounding. She let out a sigh of relief to see it was Sakura, "Oh, it's just you… Sasuke already left, he's such an early person. Woke me up." She said the last part with irritation in her voice.

"Oh, I'm sure he didn't mean to. I'm sure he'll apologize when he gets back." Sakura then sighed, "I was hoping to see him off, you know?" Sakura stayed silent for a moment, but then broke out into a grin, "It's not like he'll be gone forever, right?" she said in a joking manner.

Tenten looked nervously at Sakura before speaking, "Sakura, don't you know…?"

"Hm? Know what?"

Tenten paused a bit, and bit her bottom lip before speaking, "Itachi killed everyone in Sasuke's family, and well… Sasuke's out for revenge he wants to kill Itachi, they'll fight until one is dead."

Sakura's serene face turned to a look of horror.

-

**A/N: **No internet sucks, I'll tell you that much. Updates will be scarce. (I'm sneaking on my dad's computer which is hard to do since both of my parents have to not be home… which is actually often now that I think about it..) I couldn't resist putting in yaoi fangirl Sakura. Sorry xP

I would like to know how you think the story will end, as the next chapter will be the last. Leave a review, send me a message, I just want to know your opinion :)


	7. Chapter 7

Friesenator (I am already planning another story :)), BlackBaka21 (Heh. No sequel, sorry :( ), Sakuraangel1327(I'll be sure to do so :D), Ukeire(I just looked at wikipedia, and it said they celebrate o-bon, similar to Halloween. –shrugs- I may be wrong)

Disclaimer: If I owned naruto, I would have the shonen jump from japan translated, and hand delivered right to my doorstep. And the deliverer has to be a cat. A flying cat.

-

Recap:

_Tenten paused a bit, and bit her bottom lip before speaking, "Itachi killed everyone in Sasuke's family, and well… Sasuke's out for revenge he wants to kill Itachi, they'll fight until one is dead."_

_Sakura's serene face turned to a look of horror._

-

Sakura felt her breath falter, her heart speed up, wide jade eyes looked into Tenten's soft brown eyes. "What?" she managed to utter, her voice, so small… strangled.

Tenten sighed, and cast her gaze to the floor before speaking up again, "It was a surprise to all of us… that you didn't know of Sasuke's… family. He told us not to tell you, saying you would worry too much. So we agreed…"

Sakura's fists clenched and unclenched, leaving angry red crescent marks in her palm. She looked down at the floor, her pink delicate hair moved, covering her face, hiding her expression. "You… you knew, but chose not to tell me?" her voice was a strained whisper, as if trying not to shout.

"Look Sakura, I know that probably wasn't the best thing to do… but what' s done is done." She looked back up at Sakura, "Sorry." Sakura couldn't help but sneer, Tenten's 'sorry' didn't even sound apologetic.

"Sorry won't help _anything_," Sakura snapped. "You… you practically sent Sasuke to his death sentence!" Sakura shouted in agitation.

Tenten, this time, was the one to snap, "Have you no faith in Sasuke? He isn't _defenseless_ he has a sword and knows how to use it!" She glared full force at Sakura, but the other girl didn't even flinch.

Sakura raised her hand, as if to slap Tenten. Tenten turned her cheek to the side, expecting a slap. Sakura thought better of it, and slowly with restrained anger put down her arm.

The two girls just stood there glaring at each other, the atmosphere so intense, as if they wished the other dead.

Sakura heard the wood groan behind her and turned her body to see who it was.

"Maa, both of your yelling is probably waking up everyone here." Suigetsu said with a scowl, rubbing his eyes. He was obviously oblivious to the girl's argument.

"Did you know?" Sakura asked in a sharp voice.

"Huh? Know what? And you know you should be apologizing for waking me-" he was cut off.

"Did you know Sasuke was going to leave to kill his brother?!" she screeched. Sakura's face was flushed with anger, clenching and unclenching her fists.

"Well yeah, I mean, who doesn't know?" Suigetsu asked with a raised brow, and annoyance evident in his voice.

Seconds passed, then Suigetsu seemed to get what was going on. "Holy hell, you didn't know? Do you live under a rock or something? Almost everyone knows of the massacre!"

"This is not the time to be insulting me!" Sakura said in a razor sharp tone.

There was silence, nothing was heard except for the trickle of rain beginning to fall outside. "Why do you care so much Sakura?" Tenten asked suspiciously.

Sakura stopped being angry, and held a surprised look on her face. She looked from Suigetsu to stare directly into Tenten's narrowed brown eyes. "I…" she paused, the next words seemed to die in her throat, she swallowed nervously, thinking frantically, _'Why can't I say those three simple words?!'_

_If you can't say it to your friend, what makes you think you can confess to Sasuke? _A voice said with such venom, it made her inwardly flinch.

"Well?"

"She loves Sasuke-kun."

Everyone's head snapped toward the voice, startled by it. And much to their surprise, it was Karin leaning on the wall just near the stairs.

Suigetsu smirked, "I'm surprised Karin, I would assume that you would try to sabotage Sakura's love for Sasuke… After all, you like him, don't you?"

Karin blushed heavily in embarrassment, "That's _so_ cliché, and I don't want to be the bad guy." Karin began to examine her cuticles, and smirked at Suigetsu. "Besides, I only liked Sasuke-kun for his looks."

The same thoughts were going through everyone's head, _'So shallow…'_

"You love him?" Tenten asked Sakura.

She nodded her head lightly.

Tenten sighed, "Look, I understand that you're worried in him, but I'm sure it'll turn out fine."

Sakura gazed sadly at the wall, "You can't live off hope." She said calmly. Her eyes seemed to have gone distant, _'Dad…'_

Everyone eyed Sakura wearily, wondering what her words meant.

Karin pushed herself off the wall, "I think the best course of action is to go where Sasuke-kun is." She said with a smirk still on her face.

Tenten automatically objected, "No way. Sasuke would be pissed if we interfered."

Karin retaliated instantly, "You do know that Itachi's strength is probably equal to Orochimaru's, if not stronger."

Tenten gave a bewildered look, "Orochimaru's long gone, what the hell does he have to do with any of this?"

The redhead stared at Tenten as if she was a complete idiot, but before she could answer the question, another voice jumped to it.

"Orochimaru helped Itachi kill the Uchiha clan. And Karin's right, Itachi is most likely stronger than Orochimaru. And the only reason that Sasuke was actually able to survive his fight with Orochimaru was because I was there."

It was Naruto who answered. His hair seemed more unkempt than usual, probably just waking up. Naruto held a serious expression on his face, making everyone nervous. A serious Naruto is something… well, serious.

When no one spoke for a while Naruto broke out into a grin, "I say we go there and save the bastard's ass!"

Tenten shook her head and sighed, "It seems I won't be able to stop you guys anyways." She then smiled a bit, "It'd be like trying to reason with a rock."

Sakura began to grin herself, "So you'll let us go?"

Annoyance flashed in Tenten's eyes, "I said yes already, didn't I?" but she smiled a soft smile to Sakura, showing no harm was done, and she cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, "I'm only going to allow Sakura and Karin to go however."

Naruto pouted, "Why can't we all go, huh?"

Tenten sighed impatiently, "Look, do you want to save Sasuke's ass or not? Besides, if all of us go, Temari will throw a fit to realize that no one is here to help her run the inn."

Naruto sulked, but nodded his head in agreement, "But… we don't even know where Sasuke is."

Everyone was silent, wondering where Sasuke could be before Sakura remembered something, "Ah! Itachi said it they would meet at the last place they saw each other!"

"That must be the Sasuke's old house," Naruto said.

Karin smiled, "I know where that place is."

Karin walked toward the exit, and gestured Sakura to follow her. Sakura hesitantly did so.

"Hey, be careful, okay? Both of you." Surprisingly it was Suigetsu who spoke up.

Karin just flashed a grin.

When they stepped outside, they noticed it was sprinkling. "It's… raining…" Sakura said worriedly.

"Love conquers all."

Sakura looked surprised, but her eyes hardened in determination.

"Sasuke-kun's just a few hours ahead of us at the most. If we make haste, we should be able to catch up."

Sakura nodded and they began to run through the rain.

-

After a few hours of traveling, they were in front of a shoin-zukuri(1).

They stayed still for a moment, running most of the way, they were trying to catch their breaths.

"This… this is the place…" Karin stated, "This place always gave me the creeps…"

Sakura stared in awe, "It's big…" Sakura then shook her head, "How are we going to find Sasuke? He could be anywhere here!"

Karin frowned, "I'm usually good at finding people, but this place… it scares me. I think it's best if we split up…"

Sakura nodded, and the girls took off in different directions.

Sakura crossed her arms, in an attempt to warm herself. She stepped into one part of the building, and sighed gratefully to be out of the rain.

She stayed still for a moment, looking at her surroundings. The place seemed old… unused. She began to walk out of the room and into the hallway, when she caught a glimpse of cloth turn at the corner.

"Sasuke…?" she asked silently.

There was no answer and she heaved a sigh in frustration. She couldn't tell if it was him or… someone else, the place was to dark to tell.

She debated whether or not to follow the person.

'_Curiosity killed the cat… But hey, satisfaction bought it back.'_

With that thought, she quickly ran after the person. She turned the corner to see a woman just standing there.

'_A… woman?'_ she thought in wonder. She had just expected only Sasuke and Itachi to be here, not a lady.

The woman began to word something silently. Sakura stared in confusion, but the woman kept on wording the same thing. Sakura began to mimic the movement of the woman's mouth, to finally see she was saying_follow me_.

'… _Should I? I don't know her… but I guess she's my best bet?' _Sakura thought uncertainly, but she began to step towards the lady.

The woman smiled kindly at Sakura, and began moving swiftly through the hallways.

Sakura was startled that the woman began moving and quickly ran to catch up.

-

It seemed like forever before the woman abruptly stopped in front of a room. Sakura stopped too, wondering why the woman stopped.

She heard muffled voices and her heart jumped when she recognized one of the voices. "Sasuke…!" she whispered in shock.

The woman nodded her head and moved toward Sakura. Now that she could actually see the lady's face clearly she stared in wonder to see she looked like Sasuke… The woman kissed her forehead slightly, and Sakura froze at it. The touch was so chillingly cold… she briefly touched her forehead in amazement and lowered her hand slowly to stare at it. Sakura heard a _bwoosh_ sound, and sharply looked up… only find no one there.

"… A ghost? Sasuke's mother?" she mumbled curiously.

She shook her head, "Focus on helping Sasuke…" there was an abrupt yell that made Sakura jump out of her skin. She wrung her hands together and wondered nervously if she even had the right to stop Sasuke from not killing the man who _massacred_ his family. Even though she knew she would probably regret it later.

'_Go girl! Live life with no regrets, remember?'_

Sakura smiled slightly at the saying. It was something her father always said… Determination shone in her eyes, and she stepped into the room…

To only see both men seeking each other's death.

Sakura gasped, horrified at the atmosphere, it was so intense… the hate consumed everything, it was suffocating.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura, surprise showing on his face, "Sakura?" he exclaimed. Only to have Itachi swiftly slash horizontally at Sasuke, who barely blocked the attack.

"Keep your eyes on your enemy, little brother." Itachi said with a smirk on his face.

Downright hatred showed on Sasuke's face. "Fuck off!" he growled in irritation. Their swords were still in place, both were trying to make the other back off. Sasuke suddenly had a burst of strength and was able to make Itachi stagger back. He quickly used the but of his sword on Itachi's hand harshly, making Itachi hiss in pain and drop his sword. Sasuke kicked the sword far away from them and slammed Itachi hard into the wall. He quickly made his way to Sakura.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered darkly.

"I uh.. I w-was worried about you! And what about you, huh? You _lied_ to me." Sakura poked Sasuke's chest hard in emphasize.

Sasuke growled at her, making Sakura stop cold, "This is a very dangerous place Sakura. How stupid can you be to follow me here?"

"I was worried about you." She repeated softly.

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair in frustration, "Look… I just don't want you to get hurt… I… care for you, okay?" _I don't want to lose you…_

Sakura's eyes lit up brightly. "You do?" She smiled at him, but she noticed something moving from behind Sasuke. Her eyes widened in horror to see it was Itachi walking quickly, but quietly, with his sword slowly raising up.

He was already nearly in reach of Sasuke. She knew she wouldn't be able to warn Sasuke in time, so she did the first thing that came to her mind.

She pushed Sasuke out of the way.

Sasuke looked at her in curiously then shocked to see Itachi slashed her.

Sakura weakly fell to her knees. She looked down at her wound, her huge wound, gaping from her shoulder to her hip. There was so much blood, blood on her hands, blood on her clothes, blood on the floor…

She let out a soft cry in pain. She didn't know what Sasuke and Itachi were doing, all she could focus on was the blood that was _everywhere_. There was so much blood, it made her sick at the sight, and the smell of it.

Next thing she knew, Sasuke was kneeling in front of her. He was muttering soft words to her, but she couldn't understand what he was saying. She then started to focus on him.

"You're going to live Sakura…"

"No I'm not…"

She felt her tears roll gently down her face. Her heart wrenched, she came here to help him, and indeed she helped him… but with the cost of her life possibly. But she wasn't regretting anything, because she _loves_ him.

And she wasn't going to tell him her feelings, because that would be cruel.

Those words however, they came out, without her consent those words tumbling out of her mouth, "I'm so in love with you, Sasuke…" she whispered to him.

She widened her eyes in shock. She mentally screamed at herself, she wasn't supposed to say anything! She looked into his eyes, to see shock etched in them.

They stared at each other, and Sakura felt herself growing weaker and weaker… She smiled at him, "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke." She said his name over and over again, wanting to savor it. She smiled her smile, just for him, "It's not your fault for anything that happens."

Sakura leaned foreword and let her forehead touch Sasuke's. She then gave him a soft chaste kiss on the lips, and slowly smiled at him again.

She felt her eyes slowly close themselves. She let out her one last breath…

And she left the world.

"_Sakura!"_

-

Darkness.

That was all she could see. Darkness here, darkness there, darkness everywhere!

'_Death is sure a funny place…'_ she thought to herself.

She then heard a mummer of voices, and she felt her ears perk at a familiar one. '_Mom?'_

Then all of the sudden everything was bright. _'Son of a bitch!'_ she swore to herself, _'A bit too bright.'_

"She's awake!" a voice said excitedly.

"… Mom?"

She felt warmth suddenly engulf her. She then felt her shoulder was slightly damped. "What's going on?" she was so confused. Last she remembered she was dying with Sasuke in front if her. Now she's in a hospital.

"You were in a coma from the car accident for weeks! Your father and I were worried sick!"

'Coma?'

"Oh." That was all she could say. She was shocked. Everything, _everyone_ was just a figment of her imagination. She fell in _love_ with someone she made up. She felt the tears swelling up in her eyes.

"I'll call your father now." Miss Haruno got and began to step towards the door. Then she turned around, remembering something, "Your father wanted you to have this as soon as you woke up." She pressed something warm but solid in Sakura's hand and left.

Sakura looked at the object in her hand to see it was the coin that her dad gave to her in the car.

"You grant wishes huh?" she asked the coin hoarsely, smiling humorlessly at it.

She blinked her tears back and held the coin in between her two hands, which were put together in a prayer. "I wish… They were all real._Everyone_. Sasuke… Naruto, Karin… _Everyone_"

She stayed in that position for a while, expecting something to come. She lifted her head up and waited…

Nothing happened.

She couldn't help but cry her heart out.

-

Sakura dully watched the window of the car, the scenery zooming past them._'Hm… School.'_

It's been a few weeks since she has woken up and now was able to go to her new school. Her dad, thankfully only got a few scrapes from the accident.

Sakura closed her eyes tiredly and rested her forehead on the cool glass of the car window.

As they pulled in to the student drop off area of the school her mom spoke up, breaking the long silence. "Remember, you dad is going to pick you up after school okay? And… hopefully you can make some friends to cheer you up, right?"

Sakura glanced back at her mom, already out of the car. She didn't want to tell her about her 'dream' fearing she would worry to much. So everyone was a bit puzzled on why she was so depressed. "Thanks mom."

Her mother smiled at her, "Have a great day at school today, okay Sakura-chan?"

With that, Sakura slammed the car door shut and adjusted her clothes. Listening to her mom's car zoom off.

She walked into the court yard where all the students where waiting. Her pink hair seemed to attract everyone's attention, as they were rudely staring at her. She slightly glared at them and took in her unfamiliar surroundings. _'There are a lot of kids here…' _she thought mildly, skimming through the people. She stopped, frozen when she saw a familiar person.

She couldn't help but wonder, was it him? She combed through the crowds of people, not even apologizing for bumping into the other kids. Once she came into a clear view of the person she shouted his name, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked at her in surprise. He didn't however smile at her, he just stared at her bewildered, and for a second she wondered if it wasn't him. After a moment, however he murmured something that made her break into a smile.

"Sakura?"

-

(1) It's like… a type of Japanese house. Ugh, I can't really explain… um, google it if you're really curious.

And remember readers! This was before we found out who the hell Madara was. Which is why I chose Orochimaru to help kill the clan :)

Woww. I haven't updated in a while huh? (and I'm sorry if you hate the ending, I always planned to end it like this however) I got REALLY sidetracked. Like, reading manga… watching asian dramas… -cough-itsartedwithakiss2-cough- but I sat my but down and began typing! And thank you to y'all reviewers who... well... reviewed! (do you know how many times I wanted to incorporate y'all into the story? So hard to resist!)

I do have a one shot coming up; humor, sasusaku. Yay! All I can say, it involves truth or dare:)

And.. another multi chapter fic! SCI-FI! It was inspired by the thought of clones. (I myself, do not really support clones, however)

ANYWAYS. Love y'all! AND HAVE AN AWESOME SPRING BREAK! (lol, I'm doing nothing :P)


End file.
